


Self-Care

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Series: Troll Call One-Shots [15]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Bathtubs, Bulges and Nooks, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: An ablution trap full of steaming water is just what you need after a long day of janiterrifier servitude.





	Self-Care

You let out a loud sigh of relief as you slid into the hot, scented water of your ablution trap and let the aches of the day melt away from you. Being a janiterrifier was a hard job, but at least you were well off enough for a private room like this. You let yourself lounge in the heated bliss for a while, stretched out and up to your nose in warmth.

As you relaxed, your mind started to wander to that cute purpleblood you had met the other day. Who was he? Nothing came to mind, but you could feel a familiar itch starting to build between your legs the more you thought about him. With a bit of a grin, you slid one hand down between your legs, and started to rub along the opening of your sheath. It didn't take long for your bulge to slip out, tip curling around your finger as you moved your hand away to let it slide out completely.

You wrapped your hand around your bulge eagerly, sighing with pleasure as you started to stroke. Your other hand moved down quickly, and you pressed two fingers into your nook as well. Gog that felt good. You worked your hand and fingers at a steady pace, curling fingers to press up against your genebladder and sliding your thumb over the tip of your bulge with each down stroke.

Your breathing started to pick up quickly and you couldn't help but start grinding against your hands, rocking your hips as your drove yourself closer and closer to the edge. You sped up again, moans echoing around the ablution chamber as dark red coated your hands and tinged the water. Finally, with a sharp cry of pleasure, you hit your peak, and jets of dark red slurry spat from your bulge.

Your hips bucked a few more times as the last of your slurry leaked from your bulge and nook, coating your hands further before the water rinsed it away. You panted softly, catching your breath and letting yourself soak in your own mess for a little longer. You'd have to refill the trap with fresh water now, if you wanted to be clean, but fuck it, it was worth it.


End file.
